Masters Of The Game
by Maladicta
Summary: A new teacher comes to Hogwarts. But all is not as it seems. The truth is a dangerous thing to play with, but her kind are masters of the game.
1. Battle In The Blood

Disclaimer: Recognizable stuff is not mine. My first Harry Potter fic. I had to write it in my email, as my computer has no memory. Be kind, but if you feel flames are necessary I will except them with head held high. Love ya all and please review.  
  
Author's Note: I always wanted to write one of these! I don't like uploading as a html. So let's not bitch about my format hmmmm? Also, these --- stand for the little dots, kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry surveyed his students from his elevated position at the Teacher's Table. With a smile he noted the happy laughter. The older students were making the newly sorted feel welcome. Yes, he decided. It was time. Pushing back his seat Dumbledore rose and called for attention. With a small smile and a twinkle in his eye he watched as a sea of eager, tired faces swept his way. For many the celebrations for the new house members had gone on through the night. Much to the annoyance of their House Heads.  
  
"Good morning students, I trust you all slept well? Yes? Good. This year I would like you to welcome a new teacher to Hogwarts. She will be teaching a new subject, Enchanted Objects, for this year only, but hopefully the atmosphere at Hogwarts can persuade her to stay on as a regular member of our staff. The class will be open to Fifth Years and older. Ah, and here she is now---"  
  
....  
  
Bellona Blodwen sat bolt upright in an unfamiliar bed, a wicked short flambergé glittering in her hand. Bellona took in her surrounds at a glance and began breathing normally almost instantly. It was fine. She was safe. Bellona reflected back on the previous night, and the very strange circumstances that had led her to her current position.  
  
.....  
  
Once upon a time  
  
In a land far away  
  
A young Sidhe princess cries  
  
Her family is gone  
  
And she's all alone  
  
What happens to the heart that dies---?  
  
.....  
  
She had been using the last of her hard cash to get a room in some pokey London pub full of strangely dressed humans. She had taken little notice, booking a room and then returning to the Common room. Ordering a stiff drink she had sat by the fireplace and tried to think of her next move. She hardly noticed when a long bearded old man took a seat beside her, and was as shocked as she could get when he began to converse with her. Their subjects were wide and varied, from philosophy to physics and Bellona even caught herself smiling a time or two. The hours rolled by and she found herself feeling true regret when he bid her good night and left the pub. Though it looked the opposite the good drink and better conversation had not dulled her wits, nor lulled her into complacency. So when three men rose and followed her repartee companion Bellona rose with them. She followed silently as they entered an alley behind the pub and used the shadows as a cloak while she watched them. Watched as they took a step towards the old man. Bellona smiled. It had been ages since she had last Battled a human. She wondered if she was still up to the challenge---  
  
Dumbledore felt them enter the alley behind him and withdrew his wand from his robes. Turning he watched in mild surprise as the hooded figure he had been conversing with for the past several hours reached the first of Voldemort's followers; who had taken it into their heads to prove their loyalty by taking down one of the wizarding worlds most esteemed members.  
  
With a predatory snarl Bellona slammed her palm into the back of the head of the figure closest to her, smiling slightly she watched as he dropped like a stone. The next figure was harder. He had turned at the sound of his companions' falling body and now faced her with drawn wand. He was joined by the other figure, who took up a similar position.  
  
"You will die for what you have attempted to do."  
  
Called the first figure melodramatically. Bellona felt her smile growing wider.  
  
"Somehow, human, I think you are mistaken." She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the two remaining figures; in all the confusion they seemed to have forgotten him.  
  
With a growl Bellona took a running step forward and spun her self over the heads of her assailants. Landing lightly behind them she immediately executed a sweeping left kick to the head of the form closest to her. She felt a small measure of satisfaction when she heard a crack that signified the breaking of his neck. She hadn't lost her touch after all.  
  
"Avada Kedarva!"  
  
Bellona whirled towards the last standing figure and watched as a sickly green light emerged from his wand. Bellona held up her hand and called the unappealing luminosity to her. She noticed with a kind of shock that her last attacker was, infact, female. The dim lights of the Taproom had hidden her gender well. Gripping the now swirling, vomit coloured light in her hands Bellona smiled tightly.  
  
"Right. Back. Atcha."  
  
Bellona cocked her arm and threw the light at hard as she could towards the figures chest. She dropped to the ground. Dead.  
  
Satisfied that no one was moving Bellona turned towards the old man.  
  
"Fare thee well Grandfather?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the rather odd title. But he should have expected it from one such as her. He answered her the same.  
  
"Well enough Granddaughter--- or should I say Grandmother?"  
  
So, he knew. For lack of a better option Bellona bowed.  
  
"I think Great, Great, Grandmother may perhaps be more appropriate."  
  
Dumbledore smiled into his beard.  
  
"You wouldn't, by any chance, be looking for a job, would you my dear?"  
  
...  
  
Bellona rolled out of bed with a curse. She regarded the trunk that held her clothes apprehensively, wondering if by some miracle they may have cleaned themselves overnight. She lifted the lid with a foot. Apparently not. With a sigh she pulled on the clothes she had been wearing last night. They were by far her cleanest set. Grabbing her travel stained cloak she threw it on. With a sigh Bellona began gathering her weapons. Boot daggers, hip knives and her wrist and arm sheaths would have to do. After all, she was in a school. Throwing a look out the window Bellona watched as a stray sunbeam made it's way across her floor--- it was seven-thirty. She lay back down, only to bolt straight back up. Shit! It was seven-thirty! She was late! Oh her first day of work!  
  
Fuck!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you guys think so far? R-n-R please. Also I'd love to be notified of any spelling mistakes, and if anyone knows what time breakfast is at Hogwarts they will get a preview of the next chapter before it's up. Promise. 


	2. Introductions

Bellona ran through the halls of the castle, cursing with every step she took. Late! On her first day! Oh what her Tutors would have said about that! She could imagine the gleeful look of disappointment in Ellienta's eyes--- Bellona shook off the memories and quickened her pace. Those days were gone. Dead. And she had no right to try and bring them back again. Memories only ever made things worse.  
  
Bellona strode into the Dinning Hall, not even out of breath considering the distance she had just covered, especially in such a remarkably short time. Her footsteps echoed strangely in the silence created by her entrance up onto the dais. Well, she always liked to make an entrance.  
  
"Ah, my dear, Welcome." Said her companion from the previous night. Albus, that was his name, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster." She greeted, giving a somewhat less formalized bow then the one he had received the previous evening.  
  
"Students this is your new Enchanted Objects teacher - Professor Bellona Blodwen." Bellona turned to survey the four tables of students seated within the Hall. They in turn, surveyed her back, or rather tried to, for what they saw was thus: an individual of medium height, no more then five foot, cloaked entirely in an all enveloping, if slightly worn, dull green robe, her face a mystery of darkness, hidden by the clothes that would become her trade mark. After her eyes had drank their fill she made her way to the only vacant seat at the table. One situated next to a tall, hawkish looking man with sallow skin and lank greasy hair. He turned to regard her with piercing black eyes before turning back to his breakfast and stabbing at it viciously. With a shrug Bellona turned and began to access the rest of the teaching staff. McGonigal would be the tall, rather sever looking woman conversing with the goblin--- Flitwick? Sprout would have to be the rather drab, plant like woman to her left, currently eating some form of turnover--- Hooch appeared to be the strange eyed woman down the end of the table conversing with-  
  
How interesting.  
  
Bellona looked again. Yes, she was correct. The woman, Sinestra, had tainted blood running in her veins. Old blood. Faery blood.  
  
I wonder if she knows?  
  
Bellona's musings were suddenly interrupted.  
  
"And where did our venerated Headmaster find you?" hissed a voice to her right. Bellona turned  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"I inquired, for those who are hard at hearing, as to where our Headmaster had found you?" he glanced over her appearance and sniffed. "Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"I am not familiar with the place." Bellona answered politely.  
  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." The hawkish man hissed back. The entrance of another man, quite attractive by human standards, whose robes were in worse condition then hers, interrupted their conversation. "Ah Lupin glad to see you could finally join us." Sneered the man to her right, his permanent bad mood still trying to find an outlet.  
  
"Severus. Wonderful morning isn't it? And who is this ravishing creature I find seated to your left?" Bellona quickly rechecked the glamour, it was still in place. What was he talking about?  
  
"A new member of staff, no one of any importance. Albus found her in Knockturn Alley."  
  
"Really, I find that fascinating." Bellona could see the humor glinting in his rather yellowish eyes - he was enjoying this. "Oh fair lady, please would you permit me to be your host today, as I am need of some fair company?"  
  
"Don't you have classes Lupin?" Snape spat  
  
"Unfortunately no, our esteemed Headmaster in all his wisdom has allowed me the week off, as I'm," he leant closer "Still recovering from my ordeal." Snape sniffed.  
  
"And may I ask who is being forced to take your classes for you?"  
  
"Why you old boy! Didn't you know." Bellona could feel the waves of hatred rolling of Severus Snape.  
  
"Delightful," he hissed, before rising from his place and stalking out of the Hall. The vacant seat was quickly filled.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Said Lupin, sitting down next to her. Bellona regarded her new breakfast companion, he really was quite handsome.  
  
"May I ask what it is you teach professor?"  
  
"Why so formal my dear? Call me Remus, all the ladies do."  
  
"I hardly believe I qualify as a lady, Professor." Bellona answered back quietly, somewhat bemused by Remus' obvious flirtation.  
  
"I have no doubts to your suitability my dear." There conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a bell signifying then end of breakfast and the beginning of first class. Remus turned to her, held out his arm in a courtly manner and smiled.  
  
"Shall we, my dear?" he inquired. Bellona laid her hand atop his arm in consent.  
  
What strange creatures this breed of mortals be.  
  
She thought quietly to herself as they began their tour/  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''  
  
I said I wasn't going to update but I was really stressed and needed an outlet. Hope this chapter isn't too shit. Sorry. 


	3. Your Rooms

"And this, my dear, shall be your classroom," Lupin through back the heavy oaken doors inviting her to enter the dimly lit room. "Don't be put off by the apparent disuse my dear, the headmaster assured me that this room would be perfect for your purposes." Bellona stepped through the door and surveyed what would become her domain for the next semester at least. She smiled at what she found.

"Worry not Master Lupin, I find it most pleasing."

"Of that fair lady, I am glad." Lupin said, somewhat sadly. With a smile Bellona began to explore her new rooms when she turned again to converse with Lupin, he had gone.

It took Bellona the better part of the day to transfer the rest of her things to the grounds, despite the aid of the death pulled coaches and y the time the unopened boxes had reached her classroom, accompanied by a somewhat sour, un-kept little man, it was and hour past noon. With a sigh she began to unpack the many wooden crates that now litter her classroom floor.

.........

She was interrupted a short time latter by the appearance of a cat, this was followed shortly thereafter by them appearance of a rather wild haired girl.

"Hello, you must be the new Professor. My name's Hermione Granger. I'll be taking your class this semester." Bellona's eyes flicked over the girl's shoulders as two more young humans arrived in the doorway.

"Bloody 'ell Mionie, we've been chasing you all over the castle."

"Not to worry Ron, Professor Blodwen found Crookshanks for me." Both boys look past Hermione's shoulder at the figure that was quietly observing them. Ron swallowed noisily.

"Hello," the dark haired boy who had not yet spoken said, taking a step into the room he extended a hand "My name's Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasily, he gestured to the red head who was by now behind him. Bellona nodded to them both.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance boys. Ms Granger has already informed my that she will be one of my students for this semester, are you two gentlemen also taking my class?"

"Yeah, we both are," Ron answered "It's a good thing you ain't got no text books, I don't think I could carry any more, 'specially with all the ones we got for Potions."

"My class does not require text books Mr. Weasily, because everything I will teach you is up here." Ron watched as the strange, cloaked woman gestured to her head. Harry looked around the classroom, as he suddenly realized they were standing amidst a sea of crates.

"Do you need any help unpacking your things Professor?" Harry asked, dodging a kick from Ron. Bellona smiled slightly beneath her hood "Only if I won't be taking you students away from any other duties you have to perform today."

"Oh no Professor," Hermionie glared at Ron as he opened his mouth to protest, "We'd love to help." Hermione reached across and grabbed Ron wrist. "What can we do?"

Fell free to inform me of spelling mistakes. also, do not own potter verse.


End file.
